Twin Journeys (On hiatus)
by Pandoricas Box
Summary: Izzy and Melanie Martinez are twins. They also happen to be very enthusiastic Whovians. What adventures await them when the Doctor shows up on their doorstep, and how long can they keep their secret? (Whovians meet the Doctor)
1. Binging and Ringtones

It was the night after finals, and it was time for two twin sisters sharing a room to settle down and start watching Doctor Who.

"You've got the popcorn, right?"

"Yeah, I've got the popcorn, have you got all the merch?"

"Yup! So, Izzy, which episode shall we start with?"

Izzy responded, "I don't know, Melanie. How about...all of them?"

Both of the twins giggled.

"New Who?"

"Marathon?"

"Yup!"

They popped the first DVD into the disc player and settled down for a long night of Doctor Who.

* * *

The two twins had just finished season one when they heard it. A sound that could only be described as a housekey rubbing up against a piano string. Izzy and Melanie exchanged a glance.

"That was your phone, wasn't it?" Izzy asked.

"Probably. I'll check," Melanie responded. But, as she looked over at the side-table next to the couch, she noticed that her phone didn't have any notifications on it. "Uhm, Izz, my phone doesn't have any notifications on it."

"Couldn't've been mine. I changed my ringtone so we'd stop confusing our phones," she explained.

The twins slowly turned towards each other. After exchanging a knowing glance, they sprinted towards the window, not caring what they knocked over. Outside, in the park across the street, a few leaves stirred. As the sound grew louder and louder, the bright light of a thousand stars began to shine in one spot. Slowly, the glowing outline of a box started to form. Izzy and Melanie stared out the window in awe; as the impossibly blue box materialized, they got to see it in all its splendor. The TARDIS.


	2. Packing for Travel

Izzy and Melanie stared at the box in the park below.

Izzy started, "Mel...get the suitcases and ALL of the DVD's! I'll convince the Doctor, whichever one he is, to stay long enough for you to get to the TARDIS."

Melanie gulped and practically shook with excitement. "See ya there!" She ran off to pack.

Izzy changed out of her pajamas, threw on her favorite sweatshirt, grabbed her phone, and ran outside.

* * *

She practically blazed down her dorm's stairwell, leaving behind a very confused looking classmate, but she didn't care. She practically bounded outside and sprinted at full speed across the street, not even caring to look for any cars. It _was_ 1 in the morning, after all.

_I am _not _missing this!_

She skidded into the blue box, landing against the side with a _thump_. All of a sudden, a slightly dazed man opened the door.

"See? I told you I could land her properly, Donna!"

A shout came in reply, "I wouldn't call that _properly_, spaceman! I almost passed out when you sent the TARDIS flying in a downward spiral!"

"Oi! It wasn't that bad-" the Doctor stopped and noticed the very frazzled looking high school student who had just gotten up next to the TARDIS.

"Oh! Hello, would you mind telling us where we are?" The Doctor tried to make the situation look as if something like this happened every day.

"Um- Orlando. Florida," Izzy stuttered.

The Doctor tilted his head a bit. "Tell me, um, what was your name?"

"Izzy."

"Right. Izzy. Nice name. Why are you shaking so much? If I hadn't known a better word I'd say you're _nervous_."

Izzy realized that she was probably trembling. "It's um... because it's cold...?" She finished lamely.

And it was at that point, Mel walked out of the building behind Izzy and ran over with a backpack. "Oh, my, gosh. It's _you_!" she squealed.

The Doctor looked even more confused than he already was.

Izzy cast a glance at her sister. "Oh, that's my twin sister Melanie," she told the Doctor.

Melanie shut her mouth, which had been agape the whole time.

The Doctor looked at them both. "Right. Hello, Melanie–"

The Cloister Bell could be heard coming from somewhere in the TARDIS.

"–oooh! Sorry! I have to go! Nice meeting you both!" The Doctor dashed off and shut the door behind him.

The twins looked at each other in excitement.

"Ready?"

"Always."

"Wait! We're coming too!" Izzy shouted after him, pushing the door open and pulling Melanie inside just as the TARDIS took off.


	3. Entering the TARDIS

Once Melanie, Izzy, and their backpack were safely inside, the twins slumped up against the door in a collective sigh of relief. Without warning, the TARDIS started to shake and crash. The twins exchanged a glance and lunged for the nearest handrail. Izzy and Melanie squeezed their eyes shut as the Doctor frantically pushed buttons and flipped levers.

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" They could hear the Doctor shout.

Donna screeched in reply, "YOU DON'T THINK I BLOODY KNOW THAT, SPACEMAN?!"

The Doctor ignored her. "MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY ARE WE CRASHING?! YOU'D ALMOST THINK WE'D LANDED IN ANOTHER PARALLEL UNIVERSE!" he yelled over the noise of stuff crashing all around them.

All of a sudden, the lights went dead, and the shaking and crashing stopped. Using each other as support, Izzy and Melanie shakily got up.

"Are you okay, Donna?" The Doctor's estuary English accent could be heard through the silence.

"Yeah, I'm okay, _spaceman_," came Donna's reply.

Melanie spoke up too. "We're okay too, If anyone asked."

They heard a thump and a few bits of metal clanking against each other. "What? How'd you get on the TARDIS?" The Doctor ran up to the source of the noise.

"We walked through the doors, like any sensible person would." Izzy responded. _Good. I'm actually able to clearly talk to him now. Getting a grip._

"Ahhh, OH, you're the twins I met!" the Doctor slapped a palm on his forehead. "How did you two know to come to the TARDIS when it landed? Normally people don't even notice, but you two came running!"

Melanie's grip on Izzy's hand tightened. She held her breath, silently hoping that Izzy would come up with an explanation instead of telling the Doctor about the show.

Izzy felt her sister squeeze her hand. Getting the meaning of what that meant, she gave her sister a silent nod; not that she'd see it, but just because. "We heard a weird noise, and with all the aliens and stuff, we thought one had finally landed in the states. We got...excited," she told the Doctor.

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Okay! Right then! I can turn on the emergency backup lights by reversing the auxiliary feedback loops and re-initialising the command structure!" The Doctor's shoes could be heard thumping up to the TARDIS console, following be the whirring noise of the sonic screwdriver.

"What?" was all Donna could say before some lights came on, casting a dim yellow glow into the console room.

Izzy and Melanie looked around in absolute awe. This place was so much _bigger_ in real life!

"Right then! Power! And as a bonus, we're back in our home universe!"

Izzy silently gasped. _Parallel universes! So that's how any of this could possibly be real! Didn't someone say once that there were infinite parallel universes, so logically that should include fictional ones?! OH, we are GOOD!_

* * *

Melanie glanced over at her twin, who seemed to be having an "a-ha!" moment. After a quick moment of indecision she walked over to the Doctor, who was at that moment tinkering with some stuff under the TARDIS console.

"Anything I could help out with?" she asked.

"Er, no, not much right now. But, I'm quite surprised at how well you're taking all of this in. Usually everyone stares around in awe and says, _it's bigger on the inside,_" the Doctor replied.

Melanie smiled, thinking about Clara saying _it's smaller on the outside_. "I can't imagine the amount of times you have that conversation. One day you'll get so tired of hearing that that you'll just say, 'Why don't you call it, '_smaller on the outside_' then! It means the same thing!"

The Doctor chuckled under the console. "That's actually a great idea-"

The conversation was interrupted by a cascade of sparks coming from the top of the console. Everyone besides the Doctor jumped a bit, startled by the sudden light show.

"HA!" The Doctor shouted. "Got'cha!"

Donna looked at him questioningly from across the room. "What did you do this time?"

"I rerouted a few wires and leads in the dematerialisation circuit, don't worry I have a spare, so we'd end up at..." he got up and ran to the doors, "Cardiff Bay!"

With a flourish, the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors revealing the dazzlingly blue sky outside. "Which happens to be right on top of a rift in time and space that can boost the power in the TARDIS!"

Izzy, having finally regained her bearings, walked up to the others and said, "So, anyone up for some fish and chips while we're here? I'm starving!"


	4. Chips and Donna

The Doctor stayed behind while Donna and the twins got fish and chips because he "didn't do domestics". The conversation topics during that time ranged from the Doctor's many weird habits to Donna asking about Izzy and Melanie's universe.

"I mean, the Doctor and I didn't really get to stay so can you at least tell me what it's like?" she queried.

All the while, Izzy and Melanie had to act like they didn't know anything about the Doctor or the universe that they happened to be in (Melanie would point out later that they did a pretty bad job at it).

* * *

They were completely stuffed by the time that Donna, Izzy, and Melanie got back to the TARDIS.

When they opened the doors, the Doctor turned his head to look at them and said, "I thought you'd be back soon! Thanks for leaving me here for so long, really gave me a bit of time to tinker with the TARDIS."

"Oh, I thought you didn't want to come because you _don't do domestics..._Yeah, sorry about that, we just had some _really_ good conversations at the table," Izzy apologized.

As Melanie stepped into the TARDIS, she asked the Doctor, "So...where to next?"

"I was thinking we could go to the beach for a little downtime, but seeing that we have two new companions aboard the TARDIS maybe we could go somewhere more exciting," the Doctor replied with a shrug.

A few awkward moments passed. Everyone looked at the Doctor expectantly, like he was going to say that they were going somewhere, but of course he was oblivious. All of a sudden, the Doctor burst out, "Isn't anybody going to ask to go someplace? We've been sitting here for well over thirty seconds now and nobody's said a word!"

"That's because _we don't know any places besides on Earth, _Spaceman_," _Donna spoke to the Doctor like she was talking to a toddler.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "Right. Izzy, Melanie, do either of you like books?"

"Sure I gue-"

"Great, then it's settled! We're going to the Library!"

And without further ado, the Doctor whisked them off in the TARDIS to the Library just because he couldn't take staying in one spot for too long.

* * *

**So, Izzy, Melanie, the Doctor, and Donna are on their way to the Library, and the thing is, Izzy and Melanie know what's going to happen there. Can they save River Song?**


	5. Private Conversations

As the TARDIS hummed and whirred and made other TARDIS-ey noises, Izzy glanced at Melanie. "Mel, could we talk in private?"

"Sure," she turned towards the Doctor and yelled, "We'll be right back!"

The Doctor, who was flipping levers and pressing buttons, replied with "Okay, don't be too long!"

Izzy and Melanie ran off to a side room that the TARDIS had conveniently provided. _Better get used to that_, Izzy thought.

Once they were sure that the Doctor and Donna couldn't hear, Melanie started the conversation.

"Izz, you _do_ realize that we're going to the Library, right? THE Library?"

"Yeah, Mel. I've been giving it some thought on how we could save River so the Doctor isn't super sad for like the next thousand years. I think that if we tell the Doctor that there are Vashta Nerada-"

Melanie cut her off, knowing where this was going. "Are you _insane?! _It's like the number one rule to _never_ tell TV characters that they're TV characters unless you're _for certain_ that they can handle it, like what they did in that one episode of _Supernatural_! You've thought of a Plan B, right?"

Izzy didn't know much about Supernatural, but she'd heard of that episode, so she nodded. "Okay, okay. Plan B. I actually read a forum about this once on, like, Reddit or something. What if we _cloned_ River like what they did to Martha and have everything play out the way it originally would but plus both of us, and then we download River's conscience that CAL saved into that clone?"

Melanie thought about that for a second.

_Didn't you only need a hair or something like that to clone somebody? _Izzy wondered.

After what seemed like an hour but was in reality only half a second, Melanie reluctantly agreed. "Okay, here's the deal. You came up with the _what_ of our plan, but I'm coming up with the _how_, so hear me out. We can tell River we know what's coming, because she's the type of person to handle stuff like this anyway. Ask for like a hair or something small so that we can tell the Doctor we found it on the ground or something. We'll know for certain that it's hers because her hair is _so_ _darn frizzy!"_

They both had to snicker at that. Melanie had always wanted really curly hair ever since she was little, so they had always made that joke around friends.

After a good giggle at that, Melanie continued. "We'll go back to when the Sontarans were cloning Martha, but we'll get a sample of that green gloop from the thing that they used to clone Martha. _Then_," she took a breath, "we'll clone River so that the clone can store her consciousness."

Izzy looked at her twin, shell-shocked. "Duuuuude, that's like the most specific plan you've ever made in your life! Are you sure it's fool-proof?"

Melanie shrugged. "Well, as Wile E. Coyote has proved many, _many_ times over, no plan is fool-proof. We just have to try."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**another chapter (yaaaaaaaay) **

**sorry for the wait, school started and i'm in four honours classes, i've stayed up until like 11:00 doing just homework ~_~ (dies)  
but on a better note... MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON!**


	6. Silence in The Library - Part 1

After they had stepped out of the TARDIS doors, Izzy couldn't help but look out the nearby balcony in wonder. The Library was so big! Too bad that would make it all the harder for them to find River and CAL's main system. Meanwhile, Melanie shuddered at the thought of the billions upon billions of Vashta Nerada here.

Izzy saw that her sister was uncomfortable. "Worried about the Vashta Nerada?" she asked her twin in a hushed tone.

"Yeah...what if we don't even make it through this first adventure?" Melanie fretted.

"We'll just be careful," Izzy tried to comfort her sister.

Meanwhile, the Doctor could be heard talking to Donna. "The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great, big The."

Like Izzy, Donna was in wonder staring at the world outside of the balcony that they were on. "It's like a city."

"It's a world. Literally, a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer. Biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed."

At that point, Izzy and Melanie had finished with their short conversation and walked over to the Doctor and Donna, who were still gazing out.

Suddenly, the Doctor broke the silence. "We're near the equator. So this must be biographies! I love biographies!"

"Yeah, very you. Always a death at the end."

Izzy looked over at Donna with a weird expression on her face. _How is a death at the end very 'the Doctor'?_

The Doctor answered her mental question. "You need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size."

Donna tried to pick up one of the books lying on the balcony side, but the Doctor took it out of her reach before she could get to it.

"Way-a! Spoilers!"

Izzy snorted. _Foreshadowing in real life! Hah, what will they think of next._

"What?"

Izzy glanced over at Donna. "Ohh, you meant to the Doctor. I thought it was because that I snorted at the irony."

The Doctor ignored her momentarily. "These books are from your future. You don't want to read ahead. Spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end."

"Isn't traveling with you one big spoiler?" Melanie interjected before Donna could say it.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "I try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, because you know what? This is the biggest library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**another chapter in the same day?! NANI? I had a lot of time during lunch at school today because reasons so I decided to work on this and WOO I got another chapter done! So yeah!**


	7. Silence in the Library - Part 2

The Doctor soniced a nearby information screen, bringing up a bit of information.

"The library?" Donna asked.

"The planet. The whole planet," the Doctor replied.

"Maybe it's a Sunday," Izzy shrugged.

"No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring."

"Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet," Donna suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system."

"Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?"

"Oh, you know, just passing," the Doctor tried to brush off the question.

Donna was having none of it. "No, seriously. Before we met Izzy and Melanie, it was all 'let's hit the beach', then after chips in Cardiff, suddenly we're in a library. Why?"

"Now that's interesting," the Doctor stated. To Izzy, he was clearly trying to switch subjects on Donna.

"Doctor, don't switch subjects on Donna. Why _were_ you eager to land in the library?" Izzy asked, not remembering the exact reason they came in the episode.

"If you really need to know," the Doctor started slowly, "I got a message on the psychic paper."

_Oh, right, River Song,_ Izzy thought.

"Anyway, I was scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids, you know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life..." the Doctor soniced the screen, "a million, million. Gives up after that. A million, million."

The screen read "Lifeform Number capped at maximum record".

Donna was baffled. "But...there's nothing here. There's no one."

"And not a sound. A million. million life forms, and silence in the library."

"But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive."

Izzy facepalmed and Donna gave her a weird look for it. "What? I've seen weirder things than books being alive."

A voice sounded from a nearby room. "Welcome," it said.

"That came from here," Donna pointed over in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Yeah." The Doctor started to run over to the door with Donna and the twins following closely.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**again, sorry about the ultra-short chapters on the other hand, yay another chapter anyway! that just means I can upload more since they're shorter**


	8. Silence in the Library - Part 3

Izzy, Melanie, the Doctor, and Donna entered the side-room to see a white sculpture, of which the top part was turning around to face them.

"I am Courtesy Node seven one zero slash aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo," it said.

Donna stared at the statue with her mouth slightly agape. "That face, it looks real."

The Doctor tried to brush it off. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

"A statue with a real face, though? It's a hologram or something, isn't it?"

"No, but really, it's fine."

The courtesy node decided to interrupt their conversation at that moment. "Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh, they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm units for the comfort of other readers."

Izzy and Melanie exchanged glances while the Doctor thought about the message. "So that's why we're here. Any other messages, same date stamp?"

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven–"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine. Just play it."

"Message follows. Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends."

"Donna? Izzy? Melanie?" The Doctor paused. "Stay out of the shadows."

Izzy gulped. "Will do," she replied hoarsely.

_And so it begins..._

* * *

As they briskly walked out of the shadowed room, Donna kept stride with the Doctor. "So, We weren't just in the neighbourhood."

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper."

He stopped walking and flashed his psychic paper at Donna and the twins.

_The Library, come as soon as you can. x_

"What do you think? Cry for help?" He questioned.

"Cry for help, with a kiss?" Donna told him.

"Oh, we've all done that."

"Who's it from?"

"No idea."

"Well whoever it is, they're obviously not here yet," Melanie pointed out.

Izzy decided to add on to her sister's sentence. "Yeah, we could've arrived at the wrong time."

"So why did we come here? Why did you–"

"Donna." The Doctor silenced her.

The lights were shutting off behind them.

"What's happening?"

"_Run!_"

They came across a large set of wooden double doors, neither of which were budging.

"Oh, come on, come on!" Izzy panicked.

"What, is it locked?" Donna started to shout.

The Doctor answered her. "Jammed. The wood's warped!"

"Use the sonic!" Melanie suggested.

"I can't, it's wood!"

It was at that moment that Izzy found out just how loud Donna could yell when she's in danger. "What, it doesn't do wood?!"

"Hang on, hang on. I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings. I can shatterline the interface.

"Donna, let's kick open the door. It should work," Izzy suggested.

"On three," Donna agreed.

"One."

_"Two,"_

"**THREE!**"

Together, Izzy and Donna kicked open the door with a bang and the rest of their little group rushed in after them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**woo! longer chapters. you guys ok with that?**


	9. Silence in the Library - Part 4

_And we're back to where we were before the titles, _Izzy thought to herself. Once Donna had slammed the door behind them, Izzy turned around to see what was in front of her. They were in a huge room of sorts, with books lining every possible nook and cranny on every wall. In the middle of the scene there was a security camera floating in midair.

"Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?" the Doctor asked the camera-thingy. In response, it proceeded to shut off and fall.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Security camera. Switched itself off."

The Doctor ran over to catch the camera before it hit the ground, as to not damage any circuits. He started to sonic it.

"Nice door skills," he commented.

Donna took the time to soak in the compliment. "Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends. Sometimes you need the element of surprise," she changed topic, "What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

"Possibly," Melanie interjected.

"Are we safe here?" Donna queried.

"Of course we're safe. There's a little shop."

Izzy glanced over to where the Doctor gestured to. A sign on the wall says _"The Shop"_ and _"Entrance this way"_.

"Gotcha!"

"What is it?" Izzy stepped over to see what the Doctor was doing.

Melanie, however couldn't care less at that moment. The Vashta Nerada episode had prompted her to sleep with the lights on in her bedroom for a week after she had first watched it, after all. She took in a slow breath, and puffed it back out. _If River knows who we are, then we survive this. If she doesn't, then..._ Melanie didn't even want to think about that option. At this point, while Izzy and the Doctor were engrossed in some geeky, tech-y conversation, Donna had taken the time to stride over to Melanie.

"Melanie? You seem a bit...jumpy. You all right?" she asked.

Startled out of her own thoughts, Melanie answered. "Y-yeah," she stuttered, "this place just gives me the creeps."

"Me too," Donna replied in a soft tone. "But if you ever need any, I don't know, questions answered or anything, you can always ask me."

"Thanks Donna," Melanie replied gratefully.

* * *

Once Donna and Melanie got back to the Doctor and Izzy after their conversation, the Doctor told Donna what had happened.

"The security camera was alive, apparently," the Doctor scratched the back of his neck.

"Really? The security camera was alive? What did it do?" Donna questioned.

"It told us that 'others were coming,'" Izzy answered Donna's question.

Melanie decided to give the Doctor and Donna a little hint. "Maybe it said 'others' meaning the people that sent you a message on the psychic paper," she pointed out.

"Yeah, probably," Izzy agreed with her sister.

The sound of footsteps from the outside hall caused everyone to freeze on their spots.

The Doctor braced himself for whatever might come next. "I think we're about to find out."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**okay, I've figured it out! I've gotten into my writing groove! I'm going to try and write around 500 to 550 words per chapter, so it isn't so long that it takes months to update, but it isn't so short that people get disinterested.**


	10. Silence in the Library - Part 5

Suddenly, a group of spacesuit-wearing people burst through the door. Everyone who had previously been in the room let out a breath of relief, knowing that there wasn't anything dangerous. Yet.

With a hand flourish, the lead person turned on the lights in her helmet. "Hello sweetie," said a woman with particularly frizzy hair.

_How does she fit her hair inside that helmet?! _Izzy wondered.

River turned back to the rest of her group. "We've got breathers!"

A few of the people, River included, popped off their helmets.

One lady in the back (_Anita, _a voice in the back of Izzy's mind said) asked, "How do we know they're not androids?"

River glanced back at him, a knowing smirk on her face. "Because I've dated androids; they're rubbish."

Another man who hadn't popped off his helmet yet asked, "Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives!"

"I lied. I'm always lying. There's bound to be others."

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts," the man, _Mr. Lux_, Izzy remembered, grumbled to another archaeologist.

* * *

As all this was happening, Melanie couldn't restrain herself enough to stay silent.

"Hi River!" the 14-year-old bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

River glanced in her direction while Izzy internally facepalmed. _So much for keeping secrets, _she thought to herself.

"Oh, hello Melanie. I didn't expect to see you here so early in his-" River gestured to the Doctor, who was currently ripping up a contract, "-timeline."

"Oh, actually, this is Izzy and my first adventure with the Doctor."

"Blimey, I suspected that you were young but wow. Just _wow_," River responded.

There was a pause in their conversation.

"River," Melanie started, "do you know about…..you know, the _thing?_" The last part came out as a whisper.

River and Melanie walked a bit further from the group so no one would hear them very well. "Yes, I know about the show_. _I usually wouldn't tell anyone this, but knowing you you'll find out anyway. You showed me a few episodes between adventures," she responded.

_Well, we had it coming, _Melanie thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ahhhh! Sorry for the long wait! I just needed to put something out. Life came up and I really haven't had much time to write lately. (Too many honours classes?)**


	11. Silence in The Library - Part 6

Izzy, Melanie, and River walked back over to the rest of the group, where Lux was pouting over his contracts getting ripped up.

The Doctor noticed the three walking back towards the group.

"Care to tell me your name, or anything else?" He addressed River.

River's attitude deflated a bit. "River Song, archaeologist." She held out her hand for him to shake.

_River must be realizing that the Doctor doesn't know her yet, _thought Melanie. _That's gotta hurt._

Lux walked over to the twins. "Contracts," he handed over two pieces of paper to Izzy, clearly expecting her to give one to Melanie as well.

"Nope, sorry," replied Izzy, throwing the contracts behind her.

At that, Lux stormed off.

Melanie stiffened as the lights flickered.

The Doctor surveyed the room. "You know, every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark."

"Izzy, I'm kind of freaking out right now," Melanie half-whispered.

"We'll both be fine, Melanie. We know what to do and what not to do. We have common sense on our side," Izzy responded.

The Doctor glanced at the twins, clearly having heard them. "But they're wrong. It's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna questioned.

"It's what's in the dark. It's always what's in the dark..._Lights! _That's what we need, lights! Does anyone have lights?" the Doctor rambled in response.

"Uhm, lemme check," Melanie fumbled through her sweatshirt pockets for her phone.

Izzy was a step ahead as usual, and by that time had already gotten her phone's flashlight turned on.

* * *

Once the lights were set up, Donna wandered over to the twins, who each had a phone flashlight out to help everyone else set up the lights. "What have you got there?"

"Oh, it's just my phone," Melanie responded absent-mindedly.

"_That's_ a phone? It's ginormous!" Donna exclaimed.

"Oh! That's right! You're living in 2008 right now, right Donna?" Izzy inquired.

"Yes! Wait...what do you mean _I'm _living in 2008? You weren't when you came aboard?"

Melanie looked uncomfortable. "It...was 2019 when you picked us up in the TARDIS," she stuttered, hoping to change the subject.

"Blimey, that's a long way away. Are you saying that the phones will get bigger and bigger?" Donna chuckled.

Melanie let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Izzy gave her a look that said "_You worry too much"_.

"Yeah," they both responded.

By then, the Doctor and everyone else had set up everything and the twins put their phones away in response. Why waste your battery?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**heyy look a filler chapter what do you know? I might not be posting as frequently, sorry about that. Mid-terms are coming up and I need to study whether I want to or not. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed what is probably the fluffiest chapter I have ever produced! The story's actually starting a slow advance now. Expect more action in the next chapter!**


End file.
